


Hickey Placement

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [105]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Finn and Quinn make more of the moment they get on her bed while her mother isn't home.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson
Series: Glee Drabbles [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	Hickey Placement

** Finn and Quinn (old drabble) **

A car backfired and Finn awoke with a jolt. “Woah, is that your mom? Is she home?”

“No, she’s still at work, don’t be home for a couple of hours,” Quinn said, resting a hand on his cheek. They had been taking a small nap on her large bed, in her completely empty house.

“Good,” he said, leaning over to kiss her. “Next time I’ll be more careful with the hickey placement.” She blushed and he ducked his head to kiss across her exposed chest.

“Finn,” she murmured.

“Mmm,” he replied, kissing back up her neck and finally connecting with her lips. All thought in her head when flying out when he rolled out on top of her. She loved the weight of him on her. And she knew things could be better this time, now that she really did have to worry about good Christian values. Quinn wrapped her one leg around his waist and she felt him settle down further between her legs. Their kissing got more frantic, Finn’s hand started to wander more, first over her shirt, then under, over the bra, then under. She let his hands wander and wondered how he got so good at using his hands. Then again, she didn’t want to think about it because that usually meant Santana taught him a thing or two since they had fooled around so long ago. He still had a thing for Quinn’s ass and his hands gravitated down there so he could pull her closer. Who cares if she quit the Cheerios, she still had the body, and it was better than before she had Beth – at least in his opinion. She had some curves to her body now, and there was more to hold on to. Finn grabbed a hold of her thigh that was wrapped around him and rolled, so she was on top now. She was now straddling his hips and she could feel how much be was enjoying this. His hands immediately went to her ass, pulling her down against him, moving against one another. Quinn’s hands went under his shirt, feeling their way up his chest.

“This shirt needs to come off, like now,” she rasped against his lips. He sat up; keeping a firm hold of her while she yanked his shirt up. Once he let go and she got it over his head, he did the same to her. This was farther than they had ever gotten before, so he was going to take his time and enjoy this. He let his hands roam all over her bared skin. She did the same but her lips trailed across his shoulders – by far her favorite parts of him, next to his hands. He pulled her close and he could feel her breasts against his chest, a feeling that was totally awesome in his book. After a few more minutes of making out like this, Quinn leaned back a bit and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Finn’s eyes went as wide as saucers. Even Santana didn’t let him see anything. She just hopped on and got off.

“God, I love your skin,” he said, running his hands up and down her expansive back. She was shocked that he didn’t go right to her breasts, but she wanted him to at the same time. After a minutes or two, she grabbed one hand and brought it was up to cup her breast. She let out a moan when he pressed firmly. Quinn pushed him back so he lay on the bed and began to kiss his chest. He weaved his fingers in her hair, caressing the blonde hair. She explored his chest with her lips. When she got to his waist band, she looked up. He nodded his head at her unspoken question. She popped the button and managed to rid him of his pants. He sat there in his boxers, before sitting up and searching for the hook on her skirt so he could get her down to her panties as quick as he could. She moved up to straddle him again, kissing him with all she had. He returned the kiss with much gusto. Hands wandered, nowhere was off limits. But after a while, she broke away, panting.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked. He looked at her and nodded.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. He lifted Quinn off of him for a few moments while he reached for his wallet in his jeans. He retrieved the condom that he had kept there since the Santana incident. He passed it to Quinn while he slowly removed his boxers, giving her time to back out. When she reached for him to come back to her, he moved forward feeling much more confident. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them to join the rest of their clothes. She lay back on the bed and Finn crawled up her body. She tore the wrapper and rolled the condom down his length.

It was slow and sweet, just for them. They were sharing this with each other, what they thought of as their first time. It wasn’t perfect, but it was in the same sense. Quinn gained a few more hickeys that afternoon, ones that thankfully she could hide the next day at school. Once they came down from their highs, they cuddled together under her bedspread, knowing that they had about two hours before her mom came home.

“I love you, you know,” Finn said, his fingers caressing her arm.

“I love you too,” she replied, snuggling closer to his chest.

END


End file.
